


Podfic: Seashell Hearts

by Threshie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Content, Cute, Embedded Audio, Feels, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Merfolk AU, Merman Dean, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Short & Sweet, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: The story of a merman named Dean who got caught in a fishing net, and the human named Cas who saved him. (This is the audio version of my fanfic Seashell Hearts, read by me!)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 11





	Podfic: Seashell Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seashell Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935719) by [Threshie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie). 

**Download**: [MP4](https://soundcloud.com/user-604970207/seashell-hearts/s-xQzJk) (4.58 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length**: 4 minutes and 53 seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out my fic! If this one sounds like somebody reading a fairytale to a child, well, that's kind of the tone I was aiming for while writing it as well. Comments and kudos always appreciated! ♥


End file.
